MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories
'''MC:SM Rewritten Side Stories '''are different stories that take place after the very last episode in the main storyline. Each one illustrates the adventures Nikki, Jesse, and their friends go through in the aftermath of it all. Plot After the Wither Storm, the Great Journey, and even the Admin's attack, everyone thought that was where the story ended. But that is far from true. There are more dangers and conflicts in Minecraftia, yet to be arisen. It's up to Nikki, young hero of the hour, and her big brother Jesse, as well as the rest of their friends, to protect Minecraftia from such threats. But as time goes on, changes are made. Such as Nikki becoming leader of the New and Classic Order, the pairs inside the New Order starting families, and even new enemies, either never-before seen or rekindled. Communities come to be and join forces against those of evil. The next generation continues on through the children of the New Order. There is much to experience. Cast of Characters * Jesse * Nikki * Petra * Lukas * Jenny (F! Jesse) * Zephyr * Olivia * Axel * Reuben * Radar * Ivor * Gabriel * Magnus * Ellegaard * Soren * Harper * Aiden and the Ocelots/Blaze Rods * Milo * Isa * The YouTubers * Jet * Perry * Nick * Leah * Olivier * Ally * Phillip * Janice * Ivy About the Author Jetrashipper is a secretive, yet friendly Wikier on the page. They enjoy writing the Rewritten series on their Deviantart page, or posting Ask or Dare show episodes on the official MC:SM Wiki. But, when not doing either of these things, Shipper likes to listen to music on a walk or have fun with their Gaming Club. Fanfiction-wise, Shipper likes Jetra fanfics and one-shots, but has a love-hate relation with Jetra lemons. The Deviant characters in MC:SM Rewritten are actual people Shipper met on Deviantart. They have all shown eternal friendship with them, and they respect that about them. Some quick fun facts: * Van-(Random-Rengeki): Female. Of. Steel. Survived 5 accidents, and is one of the biggest Jetra shippers the MC:SM fandom has to give. * Kristine-(Michioreo123): A lovely artist, animator, and vlogger, this girl is a good Jetra shipper and a great friend. She even made the art cover for the Nikki page. * William-(fighter33000): The 3-D comic maker who has a certain magic about him that not only brings Minecraft to life, but brings smiles to those he knows. * Rai-Rai-(Rr-the-Anonymous): A strong, independent Minecraft pro who knows her building and drawing REAL well. * Lizzy-(ImTooLazyToMakeAName): Despite not being that well-known, this friendly Link-Lover deserves to be, as they have shown nothing but the best of their behavior towards Shipper. * Pretty (PrettyXTheXArtist): A famous artist, and well-loved too. Though she is a Lukesse shipper, that never gets in the way of her funny personality and charming charisma. Trivia * The first idea for Side Stories originated around the release of Episode 4. But to avoid confusion in case of more episodes, Shipper has not started publishing yet and will not start until the ending of MC:SM has been confirmed. ** However, this excludes "The Vex Bride," which is viewed as an "Episode 9." ** Now, since Season 2 has been confirmed, MC:SM is not necessarily over, so now, the events of the Side Stories are an alternate timeline in contrast to the events of MC:SM S2. * "Summer Days are Breezy, but Life is Never Easy" is based off an actual summer in the life of Shipper. * Most of Shipper's OCs make their debuts in this series. * The Deviants make no appearance in the series, though. * Some of the stories are just roleplays of different movies, games, and fandoms. ** For example: "The Origin of Nikki" is basically "The Lion King 2" with character swaps and a few plot tweaks. Category:Series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanfiction Works